


Val's Safe House

by Dreameater55taker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreameater55taker/pseuds/Dreameater55taker
Summary: A safe house to keep the magical creature of the world safe from the black market, humans, and even other magical creatures.





	1. Snake Madien

“I want this place spotless, you little wretch!” Ralph Lombardi yelled at a young woman who was cleaning. She shrank in fear of him and she couldn’t stop her body from shaking. The young woman was a small Japanese woman of eighteen. She had long black hair tied in a ponytail and wore a maid’s uniform.  
“I-I’ll work h-h-harder, Master.” She stuttered, trying not to look at him.  
“I want this done before he shows up. If you’re not finished by then, you can go sleep outside.” Ralph growled, “I have been protecting your worthless hide for too long. Now work for what you owe me.” He turned and left the room yelling at several other maids.  
“You heard what the Master said, little snake.” The head butler walked into the room then slid the door shut, “Look, dust.” He ran his finger along the window sill.  
“I’m sorry, I’ll clean it at once, sir.” The maid bowed before hurrying over to clean the dust away.  
“Not fast enough.” The butler grabbed her hair, pulling her away from the window, “I should never have to tell you to do something. I think some time in the punishment room is in order.” He leaned down as a wide smirk crossed his face. Turning, he began to drag her towards the door.  
“P-please, sir! Don’t take me there!” She begged in tears, her hands clutching the base of her ponytail to try to relieve some of the pain. “I-I-I’ll work harder!”  
“That’s what you said last time, you worthless snake. You will learn the hard way.” He lifted her off the ground, “I don’t have the time to listen to your whining. Punishment room until I say you can get out.”  
“Put the girl down.” A deep voice spoke from the doorway.  
“I am the-” The butler looked up, his rage vanished instantly, “Si-sir.” He dropped the maid before falling to his knees. The maid looked afraid of him, staying quiet and trying not to move.  
“Girl, come with me, I have some things that I have to talk with the master of the house about. This will be your last day working in this place. Butler, you will be looking for a new place of work after I’m done.”  
The girl hurried to her feet, cleaning herself up with a small cloth that was tucked in her apron before hurrying to the visitor’s side, “Y-yes, sir.”  
“My name is Arnaldo Validori, and what is yours?”  
She bowed, “Mana, Tsukiko Mana, sir.” Mana didn’t straighten, “You said you wished to talk to Master Lombardi?”  
“So that is what he is going by now.” Validori looked down at Mana, “Stand upright, I can find him. You go outside until I am done with this, my car is black. Wait there.” Mana stood upright and looked from Validori to the butler, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Validori saw this then looked at the butler who flinched away from the glance. Validori pointed towards the door. “Leave my sight if you wish to live.” The butler nodded and scrambled to his feet, fleeing the room through the door that was pointed at. “Mana, go to my car.”  
“B-but, sir. Master Lombardi hasn’t given me permission to go outside.”  
“But I have, Lombardi has no power over you anymore. I am here to relieve him of his holding in this place. He has overstayed his welcome.”  
“Where is my butler?! Maid is this room clean yet?!” Ralph Lombardi walked into the room then stopped when he saw Validori.  
Mana bowed to Ralph, “Master Lombardi, the visitor came early and I didn’t have the proper time to prepare.”  
“You wench, go leave this room. I have to meet with this man.” Lombardi growled his eyes locked onto Validori.  
“Hello, Lombardi.” Validori narrowed his eyes, “It is good to see an old friend from Italy. You should have stayed there.” Movement caught Validori’s eye and he glanced over, seeing Mana moving to leave the room, but not towards the main door. “Mana.” Validori growled, losing his patience with the girl, “I am giving you a chance to leave this place before there is nothing left. I have seen enough of this place to know what it is.” Mana stopped in her steps.  
“I own that wench. She does what I say.” Lombardi smirked, “She won’t listen to you.”  
“I’m sorry, Mr. Validori. Master Lombardi has me under contract.” She said quietly.  
“Ahh, an illegal contract to control a life. Naga woman, your contract has ended. I am here to end this organization, remove all threats and connections to it.” He walked past Lombardi, “You are the only one who I have found to be free enough to leave.”  
Mana looked at him with a shocked expression before she bowed, “Yes, Master Validori.” She turned and quickly left the room, heading to the main door.  
“Now Lombardi, we have some business to take care of.” Validori turned to look at the old master of the house, “You’re over. The council had decided and you have lost.” Validori smirked then his form began to shift, dark fog filled the room. The lights began to flicker then everything went black, “You brought this on your self.” Lombardi backed up to the wall, covering his eyes. Validori walked forwards the fog swirling around him.  
“No have mercy!”  
“Me, mercy?” A deep chuckle filled the room, “You have become weak.” Validori raised his hand and the black fog surrounded the man. He began to scream covering his head then silenced when Validori slashed his hand across the man's throat. Lifting his head he flicked its sending the last few drops of blood on the floor then summon fire in his hand then dropped it on the floor. He turned then walked out of the building as the fire spread around the room. Closing the door to the building he headed towards his car as he pulled out a pair of gloves. Seeing the maid waiting in the car he quickly entered his car. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Val, where have you been.” A young girl asked as they entered the bookstore, the girl was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of shorts. “Who’s the person.” She narrowed her golden eyes as Mana walked in behind Validori. She looked like a tall punk with her gold eyes and short dyed hair.  
“She is the new maid of the building. I have taken her under my care so be polite.” Val glanced down at the new girl.  
“Val, just make sure she stays out of my room.” The girl turned and left leaving Val and Mana alone at the entrance of the bookstore.  
“That was Mai, she is a resident of this place as you will be too. She has lived her since she was about 5.” Val shook his head before gesturing around the room, “THis is the disguise of the real building. Down this hallway leads to my office, but if you take that door you will head to the main living space.” Val lead Maniam through the building bookstore pointing out different doors and hallways. As they reach the main living space, he pointed out Mai’s room and another residents room whose name was Mytrik. “I will introduce you to him later, as well as Ajay.”  
As Val walked around the building he instructed Mana on what her duties as the maid of the building, clean the room’s, and report any damages that she find to him. He explained the training room and other areas of the building which he would leave to her to find before leading her to her new room.  
“I expect you to start tomorrow, get used to this place. I will have a new uniform made for you. Breakfast is at nine, lunch will be served shortly after noon and dinner will alway be at six. If you do not wish to eat with other, I will arrange different meal times for you. Mai and Mytrik normally only eat at the group dinners then take the rest in their rooms. Any special food, or such will be provided. The cook can make you anything that you want.”  
Mana bowed, "Thank you, Master Validori. Do you have a uniform for me to wear?"  
“What ever you see fit to work in. I had no uniform but if you want to get procure you one.”  
Mana nodded, "I've never worked without a uniform before, Master. I would appreciate if I had one."  
“I will get you one. It will be outside your room by morning.” Val nodded his head, “You will be paid. We can arrange that later, I have other business that I have to take care of so I must leave you.” Val turned heading back towards the hallway, “If you need me I will be in my office.”  
Mana bowed, "Thank you, Master."  
“Good night Mana, and call me Val.” Val nodded before walking out of sight.  
Mana nodded again, "Yes, Ma- Val." She caught herself and corrected the error, drawing into herself afterward as if expecting a punishment.  
“So whats your deal?” A voice spoke from a doorway near where Mana was standing.  
Mana turned to the voice, seeing Mai. Mana bowed, “Miss, I’m afraid I don’t understand your question.”  
“Who are you? Why are you acting like you have no willpower? Why are you so formal.” Mai narrowed her eyes at the maid.  
Mana drew into herself again slightly, “My name is Mana Tsukiko, miss. I’m a maid and have been for years. My will is the will of my Master’s.”  
“You should have your own thoughts. Val would want you to think for yourself. What are you?” Mai walked forward looking over Mana before leaning against the wall.  
“I’m Ma- Val’s new maid, miss.” Mana replied, turning to face Mai fully.  
“And?” Mai watched Mana carefully.  
Mana nodded, understanding the true question, “I’m a naga, miss.”  
“A snake woman. Are you not interested in what I could be?”  
Mana shook her head, “It is not my place to pry, miss.”  
“In this place maybe you should. Come, Mytrik and Ajay want to meet you.” Mai swung around walking down the hallway towards the living room. Mana bowed before following. “Where did he find you?”  
“My previous master’s home, Master Lombardi, miss.” Mana spoke quietly.  
“I heard about that jerk, and what he does to supernaturals. I think the council was going to decide on what to do about him. They always make Val do the dirty work, those old farts up on their high and mighty chairs.” Mai grumbled.  
Mana’s gaze wandered to the floor, “Master Lombardi’s manor was never someplace I wanted to stay.”  
“Well, from what I heard he was a nasty man but don’t dwell on the past.” Mai stopped then glanced over her shoulder, “Everyone’s got a nick on their shoulder dragging them down but here is the one place that helps you carry the burden. This room is the living room.” Mai pointed around at the couches and the bookshelves.  
Mana nodded, “Thank you, miss, but M- Val has already given me a tour.”  
“Meh, what he did was show you a basic idea of what's here. Ajay and Mytrik should be coming back from the training room. You can sit down if you want.” Mai pointed towards the couch. Mai flopped down on one of the couches. “Come on sit down, relax. No ones going to bite your head off.”  
“I’m sorry, miss, no one has ever asked me to sit down before.” Mana bowed before sitting down on the couch that Mai had pointed to.  
“Chill out with the bowing. It makes me feel awkward.” Mai groaned leaning back in the soft cushion as a door opened. Two tall men walked out talking about the training. They were dressed in simple white t-shirts and black pants.  
“Ajay, you need to learn to control yourself.” The blond one of the two spoke to an Indian looking man.  
“I know.” Ajay groaned back rubbing the back of his head.  
“Hey you two, meet Mana.” Mana stood up and bowed.  
“Hello, my name is Mytrik.” The blond man walked forward holding out his hand, “Oh wait.” He pulled it back whipping it on his pants then held it back out.  
Mana bowed, not touching his hand, “I’m Mana Tsukiko, sir.”  
“There’s no need for such formalities.” Mytrik pulled back his hand slowly. “This is Ajay, don’t mind him if he is rude.” Mytrik gestured towards Ajay who was standing behind him.  
The maid bowed again, “It’s a pleasure to meet both of you, sirs. I will take no offense to anything said or done to me.”  
“I see what you mean, Mai. This girl is really formal.” Mytrik smiled softly, “Mana, will you be joining us for dinner?”  
She nodded, “Yes, sir. As…” She paused, “Val’s new maid, I will be at every meal.”  
“Meals are the time where we are off the job. You don’t work during the mealtime, so no maid business.” Mai crossed her legs, “Sorry to burst your bubble.”  
“Naga, you're a snake.” Ajay spoke softly, “I am a Gandaberunda. I will not have conflict with you as long as I am in this house and you do not cause me any.” He black eyes flickered, “I am leaving for now. Don’t expect me at dinner.” Ajay turned from them, quickly leaving the three alone.  
“Always one for dramatics.” Mai stood up, “Mana, come we’ll get you something else to wear for dinner. Those things your wear are just... not cool...” Mai paused then nodded towards Mytrik, “See you later.” She walked out of the main living room towards the door that was marked with her name on it.  
“Y-yes, miss.” Mana gave Mytrik a quick bow, “Good day, sir.” He stood up and hurried off to follow Mai.  
“So, miss maid...” Mai grinned as Mana hurried to her side, “I think I have stuff that will fit you.” Mai opened the door then gestured for Mana to enter, “Welcome to my domain.”  
Mana looked around the room, “You said earlier that you didn’t want me to clean in here, right miss?” She turned back to Mai.  
“Yes, but right now I’m bringing you in. You're not cleaning.” Mai closed the door, “Here, let me grab something.” Mai moved over to a cabinet then began to pull out shirts and pants. Picking up the clothes she dropped it on the bed, “You pick.”  
Mana looked uncomfortable at choosing for herself, biting her lip as she looked at the clothes. Slowly, she pointed at the plainest shirt and pair of pants that she could, “I’ll borrow those, miss.”  
“You can have it, miss.” Mai sat down on the bed then stood up. Walking over, she plucked a flower hair pin off her desk then held it out to Mana. “Here.”  
Mana looked stunned. She took a step back from Mai and shook her head, her face red, “I’m sorry but can’t accept that, miss!”  
“Yes, you can. Let's say it's your welcome to the family present. Miss.” Mai walked forward, still holding out the hair piece.  
Mana continued to step back before her back hit the wall. When Mai still held it out to her, she fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands as her shoulders shook. “I-I’m sorry, miss, but I can’t accept it!”  
Mai kneeled, “Then take care of to it for me. Protect it and keep it until I want it back. If you won’t take it as a gift, then take it under your care. I’ll leave it at that, for now, change. Dinner is in a few moments.”  
Mana nodded and reached out with a shaky hand to take the pin, the other hiding his face from Mai, “Y-yes, miss. I’ll take care of it. It will never leave me until you take it back.”  
“Good.” Mai bounced up, “I like you, you're a good person. I’ll be outside waiting for you.” Mai walked out closing the door behind her. She wasn’t waiting outside long before Mana walked out into the hallway wearing the clothes that Mai had given him, the hair piece tucked neatly in his dark hair. “I like you dressing like this more than that outfit you had before. Come, the dinner hall is this way.” Mai smiled before walking towards dining hall.  
The room was a large simple room, with soft lights and a large table that stretched most of the room, the chair had been place near on side of the table leaving the rest of the table unused. Large plates had been set at each stop and crystal glasses were being placed by Mytrik. A few others moved around bring in food.  
Val glanced up from his seat at the head of the long table as he heard Mai’s voice, seeing the two girls he frowned, “Mai, I thought I told you to be polite.” He stood up, walking towards them.  
“I was, geez. I got her a change of clothes and a welcome to the family present.” Mai held up her hands.  
“Mana, are you doing alright?” He looked down at her, “Also would you prefer a traditional uniform or a more modern one?”  
She bowed, “Any uniform you see fit, M- Val.” He stayed down in the bow, “If at anytime I’m a bother or don’t do what you ask, I’ll take myself to punishment.”  
“Mana, there is no punishment in this house.” Val narrowed his eye, “Don’t ever think that is something that will happen.”  
Mana flinched at his tone, “I’m sorry I upset you, Master.” He said quickly, shrinking down on himself when he called him ‘Master’.  
“Child, calm yourself. This time is for everyone to gather and be merry. Come join us.” Val sighed before walking back to the long table. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Child, which wardrobe would you prefer." Val looked down at mana as he gestured towards the various amounts of clothing that maids were holding.  
Mana still looked rather uncomfortable at choosing but slowly, he pointed to a uniform consisting of a nice looking shirt and slacks, “Since Miss Mai has given me pants, I’ve found I rather like them, M- Val.”  
"Alright go with my maids and they will your measurements so we can have proper garments for you."  
Mana nodded and let the maids lead the way out of the room. The head maid came back out a few minutes later, a light blush on her face, “Sir, there’s something you need to know.”  
"What?" Val glanced up confused over the expression.  
“It’s with young Mana. You see, Mana isn’t a young lady like we thought.” The head maid spoke gently, knowing how upset Val got at the mistreatment of supernaturals.  
"I should’ve destroyed that man," Val growled his eyes darkening at the idea of what Mana had been through.  
The maid nodded, crossing her arms, “I agree, Val. But now we have a problem on our hands. Mana thinks he’s done something wrong and has asked if you wish to send him to the ‘punishment room’.”  
"Get him proper clothing then bring him to talk with me. I can't change his mind in one day but over time I hope he will see that we are different."  
She nodded before returning to the room with Mana in it. It was a few more minutes before she came back out again, this time with Mana. The head maid directed mana to a seat before she left him with Val. Even now, Mana was looking at the floor and looked as if he were expecting something bad to happen to him.  
"Child, how long did you work for that trash of a man?" Val asked slowly watching Mana’s reaction.  
Mana swallowed hard, “T-twelve years, Ma-” He bit his lip, “Val.”  
"Did you ever leave the house? See what the world was like outside of its wall?" Val sat down in a chair facing Mana.  
Mana nodded, “Once. I ran away a few years back. I went back to my family.”  
"Why did you go back?" Val asked curiously at the thought that Mana went back.  
“My father… He yelled at me for running away from the manor and dragged me back.” Mana shrank on himself, “I was locked in the punishment room for two days afterward for running away.”  
"So your family forced you to go back..." Val crushed the edge of the chair’s arm in his hand, "What was this punishment room?"  
Mana flinched as the chair broke, “I-it’s a dark room. You can only open it from the outside. There aren’t any windows or anything. It’s just a small, completely black space. When I was punished, I wouldn’t be let out until Master Lombardi or the butler let me out. As for my father’s actions… I was payment. He owed Master Lombardi money and my father ran out of ways to pay him.”  
"So he offered his own child as a slave." Val growled, "Well, for the time that you stay here and work you will be paid full wage, room, and board; or live here as a member of this younger generation of misfit supernaturals. There is no such thing as punishment rooms, and such thing to go along. If an infraction takes place that harms another under my care or breaks one of my few rules they will deal with me directly." Val looked at Mana, "You will be in control of your life from this point on."  
Mana still wasn’t looking directly at Val but as Val spoke, Mana’s face was becoming less and less visible, his bangs obscuring Val’s view. Mana’s shoulders started to shake and he covered his mouth with his hand, “I-I’m s-s-sorry, M-Val.”  
"For what, child?" Val asked as he stood up making his way over to Mana then kneeling down, "What will it take for you to realize that you are free?"  
Val froze when Mana was suddenly hugging him, clinging to him as if he were a savior, “N-no one h-h-has ever shown me k-kindness l-l-like you and M-Miss Mai.”  
Smiling Val wrapped his arms around Mana. At Val’s movement, Mana flinched before relaxing, "Thank you as well." Val patted Mana's back. After a time of silence Val began to pull back standing up then offering a hand to Mana, "I feel as though it would be a perfect time to reintroduce you to everyone at dinner. Do you want to be staff or just a kid?"  
Mana was trying to wipe all of his tears away as he looked up at Val, “I-I will clean. I’ve cleaned since I was six for Mas- Lombardi. I will clean for you to show my gratitude.”  
"I can already see your gratitude that doesn't need to be shown through your work but if you wish to be staff I will allow it." Val ruffled Mana’s hair, "You’re still young don't waste that time cleaning." Mana gave Val the beginnings of a smile as Val handed him a tissue box to help him clean up before they left. Both walk towards the dinning hall where Val pushed open the door install people cheer and streamers fell around the room. A huge cake sat in the middle of the table with Mana's name on it.  
"Welcome to the crew Mana." Mai rushed over, "Val! Did you bully Mana?!" She wrapped her arms around Mana’s shoulders in a protective manner.  
Mana hugged Mai, fighting more tears, “N-no, I’m f-f-fine, Miss Mai.” He wasn’t very successful in his fight and started to cry on Mai’s shoulder.  
Smiling softly, she wiped her fingers over his cheeks, "Let's get you some cake. I even got Ajay to come join us during your welcome party." She gently pulled Mana over to a seat.  
"One moment." Val spoke drawing everyone's eyes, "I would like to introduce Mana to you again.” He gestured to Mana, “This is Mana Tsukiko and he is our newest staff member.”  
"He…?! Mana you're a dude?!" Mai blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry..."  
Mana waved his hands frantically, “Miss Mai, you have nothing to be sorry for! I should apologize to all of you for not saying anything.”  
"It's no one's fault." Val spoke, "Just something that happened and was easily fixed. Let us eat cake and be joyous." Val smiled gesturing to the food.  
Mai nodded cutting a slice of the cake passing it out to staff, Mytrik, Ajay, Mana, and Val.  
After dinner, Mana went to his room, sitting in his closet and closing the door so he sat completely in the dark. Curling in a ball, he buried his face in his knees, crying softly, “You must be punished. You weren’t truthful with them.” Mana mumbled to himself, “A servant must always be honest.”


	2. The stranger we live with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters so on

Mana woke early in the morning, getting himself cleaned up and dressed before heading into the kitchen. He got himself a small bowl of cereal before cleaning the dishes he used. Finished, Mana left and started to clean around the house, moving from one room to the next. A noise behind him cause the smaller man jumped in surprise as Mytrik, the handsome human walking around a corner dressed in tight fitting black pants. He looked as if he was about to go out for a run, his hair was unstyled and he looked a little groggy.   
“Oh!” Mytrik looked over at him in surprise, “Good morning.”   
“Good morning, Mister Mytrik.” Mana bowed, “I won’t be in this room much longer but I can leave so I won’t be in the way if you need it.”  
An awkward expression formed on Mytrik’s face, “Mana? Please call me Mytrik.” He raised his hands up, “Really. We are friends right?”  
Mana looked just as awkward, “I-I’ve never had a friend before, M- Mytrik.”  
Mytrik laughed nervously, “Oh? Well, we are...”  
“I’d like that.” Mana smiled softly.  
Mytrik patted his shoulder, “Then we are friends.”  
“Thank you, Mytrik.” Mana nodded, “Were you going to go for a run?”  
“Oh, yes.” Mytrik nodded his head turning to head towards the training room, waving towards Mana.  
Mana waved before going back to cleaning, moving from one room to the next. Time passed and Mana kept cleaning, only leaving a room once it was completely clean and pulling along his cart with cleaning supplies. After a few hour’s a door near him flew open as Ajay stepped out looking down his nose towards Mana. “Oh, you're here.”  
Mana jumped when the door flew open, “M-Mister Ajay.”  
“I didn’t think you should stay here that long.” Ajay crossed his arms as he looked pissed off, “I thought you would have run away.” He took a step forwards Mana, “Snake.”  
Mana cowered back, not meeting Ajay’s gaze, “Ma- Val has employed me. I’d never run from someone who’s shown me such kindness.” He bumped his cart and stumbled a little.  
Ajay lowered his gaze, “Ahh... true. If you ever did betray Val, I would hunt you down.” Black wings spilled from his back extending outwards.  
Mana brought his arms up as he prepared to be struck, “I’m sorry if I have displeased you.” Ajay raised his eyebrow at Mana.  
“But, since Val trusts you. I will find some way to allow you to stay.” His wings folded against his back, “I will never hit you.”  
Mana looked up to Ajay and slowly lowered his arms, “I’m sorry, Mister Ajay. I’m used to being struck even for things I never did.”  
Ajay grunted in annoyance, “Glad Val burned that place down.” He looked at Mana, then reached out messing up his hair.  
With most of Mana’s hair in a ponytail, it was mostly only his bangs that got ruffled, “If he hadn’t, I wouldn’t have been free.”  
“You are free now. You idiot.” Ajay’s wings fluffed up, “Everyone with Val is free. So live like you're free.” He marched away pissed off.  
Mana stood alone in the room again and just blinked at the door Ajay had disappeared through, “Alright?”   
“Who stuck the stick up Ajay’s ass so early in the morning?” Mai walked in after him.  
“Miss Mai.” Mana bowed to her, “I’m not sure, he came in the room like that.”  
“So he stuck it up his own ass.” Mai tossed an arm around Mana’s shoulders, “I have this movie. I got two tickets, Mytrik is working his ass off and Ajay is already an ass. So that leaves you.”  
“I-I’m supposed to-” Mana started before the head maid, Ellena, walked in the room.  
“There you are, young man!” She put her hands on her hips, “You’re not supposed to be working today.” She took the duster from Mana’s hand and put it back on the cart before taking it with her as she left.  
Mai looked at him smirking, “So?” She raised her eyebrows.  
Mana smiled, “What time is the movie, Miss Mai?”  
“In an hour.” Mai giggled, “Go get dressed.” She patted his shoulder before dancing away from him.  
Mana nodded and went to his room, pulling out a pair of jeans and a slim T-shirt, “Mytrik and Mister Ajay wear these types of clothes when they go out with Miss Mai.” A soft knock at his door then Mai’s voice asking if he needed help. Mana went and opened the door, looking a little sheepish, “I don’t know what to wear, Miss Mai.”  
“May I enter? Mister Mana?” Mai leaned against the door in her usual punked out look.  
Mana opened the door more, stepping to the side, “O-of course, Miss Mai.” He let her in and showed her what he had pulled out, “Mytrik and Mister Ajay wear clothes like these when they leave the house with you.”  
Mai picked up the clothing then looked towards his closet, “Okay, we are totally shopping to get you more clothes after the movie.” She looked towards him, “This should look fine.”  
“M-Miss Mai, it’s okay! The clothes I have are fine, I don’t need more!” Mana waved his hands quickly in front of himself.  
“Nope, you can’t change my mind.” Mai crossed her arms, “Now get dressed, be right outside of the door.” She sauntered outside and slid the door shut. Mana sighed silently and got dressed before leaving the room.  
“Are we ready to go?” Mana smiled.  
Mai looked towards him, her hair color had shifted a little bit, “Oh, totally.” Mair looped her arm with his, dragging Mana towards the main door out of the safe house.  
Mana looked around, having not left the safe house since he had been taken there. The noise of the city was still a little overwhelming but Mai’s arm linked with his helped ground him, “There are so many people.”  
“This is a pretty big city.” Mai looked around, “We have libraries, schools, shops, restaurants, nick nack stores, parks, muggers, long roads, and wicked awesome movies.” Mai tugged Mana down the street.  
Mana looked around at the people nervously, “M-muggers?”  
“Only in the bad parts of town.” Mai winked at him, “But why would we be scared of humans?”  
Mana looked down at the ground, “One of my worst tormentors was a human.”  
“Who?” Mai looked towards him, “No humans worked at that place.”  
Mana shook his head, “There was one. The head butler was a human.”  
“Nope. Val said no one was human.” Mai shook her head, “A demon would never work with a human. They hate humans. If there was a human they would be lower down than you, no way would they be put in power.”  
“Maybe he wasn’t human but he was good at disguising his scent then.” Mana held her arm a little tighter, “I never smelled anything but human on him.”  
“It’s okay, Mana.” Mai smiled at him, “I wouldn’t lie to you.”  
Mana smiled, “Thank you, Miss Mai.”  
“Of course Mister Mana.” Mai leads him towards the huge movie theater.  
“Wow.” Mana looked around, subconsciously moving closer to Mai as the noise increased, “There’s so much going on.”  
“It will be better in the theater.” Mai lead the way towards the ticket taker, “Want popcorn?”  
Mana’s eyes lit up, “I’d love some, Miss Mai!”  
“Alrighty!” Mai led him over buying the largest bag she could.  
Mana had a huge smile as he tried a piece, “It’s good!”  
“You hold this.” Mai passed the bag to him as she ordered more food.  
“Yes, Miss Mai.” Mana took the bag and started eating more popcorn as she got drinks and more snacks.  
“Okay! To the movie.” Mai started walking again, leading the way into the stop-motion animated movie. Mana watched in wonder, having obviously never seen a movie before in his life. Mai ate slowly as she giggled at the action. Mana’s eyes were glued to the screen, his hand taking bits of popcorn as he watched. Mai glanced over as the final credits played, “So? What did you think?”  
“That was amazing!” Mana looked like a child on Christmas.  
“I will totally take you to more movies.” Mai stood up, “Clothing!” She looked down at him with excitement.  
“Clothing?” Mana blinked at her, having already forgotten about it after marveling at the movie.  
“Come on.” Mai picked up the trash walking towards the exit.  
“Coming, Miss Mai.” Mana got up, following Mai with the rest of the trash.  
“Okay, Master Mana.” Mai glanced over at him, “I have the perfect place.”  
Mana waved his hands, “M-Miss, I’m not your master!”  
“You can be if you ask.” Mai winked at him.  
Mana blushed, “I-I’d never ask that!”  
“Aww.” Mai placed her hands over her heart, “Guess I have to wait for the next adorable serpent to slither up my skirt.”  
Mana flushed red, “M-Miis Mai!” He had no other way to respond but to gape at her.  
“I’m teasing you.” Mai waved her hand, “I have a thing for birds.”  
“Birds?” Mana tilted his head, “Mister Ajay?!”  
Mai licked her lips, “He is hot. You have to admit it, got a swagger about him.”  
Mana blinked a few times, “I’ve never thought about it like that.”  
“Give it a moment.” Mai swung around throwing her arm over his shoulder, “Just a moment, now that you have him in your mind. Think of him press you against a wall and leaning into kiss you.”  
Mana tried to think about it but the angry Ajay from this morning didn’t leave room for imagining being kissed, “I don’t think he’d ever kiss me even if I felt like that.”  
“Hmm.” Mai tugged him to a secluded place as her body began to change, and she pressed up against him. Mana was looking up at the face of Ajay, as she tilted his chin up, “How bout this?”  
Mana blinked up at her, “M-Miss Mai? Why are you doing this?”  
“Just think about it,” Mai smirked, which was a smirk with Ajay’s face.  
Mana shook his head, slipping under her arm and walking away, “I don’t want to.”  
Mai changed back before running to catch up with him, “Fine, I pushed it too far.” Mai looked at him, “Sorry.”  
“It’s not your fault, Miss Mai.” Mana said quietly, “You just don’t know what twelve years with Master Lombardi was like. Let’s just go back to the house.”  
“It is my fault. I made you uncomfortable.” Mai reached out taking his hand.  
Mana gave her hand a squeeze, “I’m not mad at you.”   
Mai smiled at him, “I know it’s not clothing but, I have another movie by that same director. If you want to be around me?”  
Mana hugged her, “Why are you so nice to me, Miss Mai?”  
Mai looked at him in surprise, “Because I know what it’s like to be along in a world of people that hate you.” She wrapped her arms around him, “I’m just more cynical.”  
“Thank you.” He pulled back wiping his face but smiling, “Let’s go watch that movie.”  
“It’s a good movie.” Mai lead the way back to the bookstore.  
“Thank you, Miss Mai.” Mana smiled, walking with her and getting the doors for her. Mai led him inside grabbing the movie from her room before walking into the media area. Sliding the movie into the player, she plopped down on the couch. Mytrik popped his head in looking around.   
“You watching a movie?” He asked he looked as if he just showered.  
Mana nodded, “Miss Mai and I went to the movies and this one has the same director.”  
“Mind if I join?” Mytrik asked, coming into the room fully.  
“Come on.” Mai patted the couch. Ajay walked into the room looking around before sitting on the couch as he crossed his arms watching the movie.   
“Movie sounds good.” He grunted after a moment.  
Mytrik rolled his eyes, having taken the seat Mai patted, “Of course it sounds good to you.”  
Ajay looked over at Mytrik, “What of it?”  
“You’re a binger.” Mytrik poked Ajay’s side. “There’s not a movie in this house you haven’t seen.”  
Ajay tossed his arm over the back of the couch, “You never turn down watching any of them. I don’t see why you are complaining about my habits.”  
Mytrik chuckled, “I can tease you all I want.” He leaned back, turning his focus on the movie.  
“Why do you want to tease me?” Ajay shook his head not understanding this strange magic user.  
Mytrik rolled his eyes, “Just watch the movie.” Mana watched the two with confused eyes, not understanding their behavior.  
Mai leaned over, “Mytrik is trying to flirt.” She whispered softly, “He’s bad at it.” Mana nodded, his mouth making an ‘o’ shape. Mai nodded her head before grabbing a pillow and settling down to watch the movie.


End file.
